Visions of the Future
by Kai-ren
Summary: Heero's been repenting his loss of humanity through joining the new OZ fed as the general while Relena is waiting for Heero to be with him but will she wait forever?


Strong Hearted

Visions of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. They all belong to Sunrise Co. and Sotsu Agency. Please do not flame me. 

All the wars are gone. Pains and sufferings are already gone. It is the ear A.C. 198, now Relena is the vice-foreign minister and Heero; he's now the general of the newly reformed OZ federation. 

The two of them work together to pursue real alliance between earth and the space colonies.

Since then, Heero became more humane and forgot his side of the "Perfect Soldier". Relena changed a bit. She became stronger, more willful, and tried to be less of an annoyance to Heero. As for Heero, he became general because he wanted to repay for the innocent lives he has killed during the war.

The two of them got to know each other a little better than before their first encounter.

"Heero?" Relena asked in a soft voice.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Why did you change all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you're more human than before."

"It was during the war when I was using the Zero System, when I saw my future…I saw more hardships then peace, love and you."

"So what does that mean?"

Heero left the place before she could call him.

"What does he mean when he saw me?" Relena wondered.

In Heero's house...

"It's been years since I was stupid to fall in love with Relena. How stupid of me." Heero said. "Maybe I was being a little to harsh on her."

He was in the kitchen getting a can of coke. Papers were lying on his desk. Tons of it I mean. He sat down drinking his coke. 

"Work. More work and more paper." He said looking at the heap. "Well might as well finish this."

In Relena's car...

"Future? Me?" Relena was still thinking about what Heero said. "A lot of things have happened during those years. It was a wayward situation then. A grotesque I would say."

Relena parked her car in the garage. She went up her room and relaxed herself.

"Could it be that Heero loves me? Couldn't be. He's so heartless but he has changed now."

Back to Heero's house...

"I can't go to sleep! Urgh! Fine I'll just close my eyes." Heero grunting.

Ok so he fell asleep. Weird visions of the war filled his dreams.

"Relena…I couldn't…fight…for…you..I failed to bring you peace." Heero said.

He raised his laser sword and slashed every mobile suit. The Zero System flashed out his future. He saw visions of peaceful people, love and his new life.

"I don't deserve you Relena, princess." He said. "I've hurt you so many times and I failed to comfort your sorrows. Farewell Relena." Heero still kept on fighting. More lives being killed by his hands to bring peace.

"(rings)" The phone rings and Heero woke up.

"Dream. It was just a dream." He said. He is still feeling the fight. But he knows it's not real but he sure is dizzy.

"Could he be sleeping? No one's answering." Relena wondered to herself.

"Hello?" He answered very dizzily.

"Umm Heero, there's a meeting tomorrow at L-1 colony and I'll just pick you up at 8:00 A.M."

"K, sure bye."

They put down their phones and did as what they were doing.

"That's strange. He never seems to be like dizzy."

Next day...

"(honks)"

Relena is waiting for Heero in the limo. Heero did his last preparations before leaving the house. 

Now they're in the jet plane off to L-1 colony. Relena seems to be more serious and looks like something's been bothering her. Heero notices that.

"Is something wrong Relena?" Heero asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about the meeting." Relena answered.

They've arrived at L-1 colony, just in time for the meeting.

"We should work hard to attain true peace..." Some representative was making a speech.

"You're bored aren't you?" Relena asked Heero.

"No. I was just resting my eyes for a while." He answered.

They know the meeting is about peace and all but to attain true peace one must act for it.

After the meeting, Heero and Relena walked to the balcony looking at the stars and down the earth.

"It's been quite a while since…" Relena was cut off by Heero.

"Since the war and since I was the so-called 'Perfect Soldier', am I right?"

"Yeah." She said. "But what made you change?"

"The vision I saw was unexplainable, and the weird feelings I felt, and my sorrow for the war."

"But how? Like you were trained not to feel anything."

"I don't know. People can't be trained to be a ruthless killer…it's in yourself of how you want to change." Heero walked a little far from the balcony. "I don't know why but I think God made me feel this way towards you or it's just me."

"I was a rich brat before and you've tried to kill me many times then." Relena was explaining her past. 

"And?"

"Why did I fall in love with you anyway?"

"Maybe were destined to be together after all the things that I have done to you?"

"I hope so because I'm in love with you."

Heero was shocked to hear that. Well, Relena was just blushing and Heero noticed that. He just remained calm.

He took her hand and touched her face very lightly as if his hand was like a feather.

"I want to repay you for what I've done." He said.

"Start by dating me. Then we could start a new beginning." She advised him.

"You don't need to tell me that because I've planned everything from now until our wedding."

"If this is a proposal, I'd be happy to marry you."

Heero and Relena hugged each other very tightly.

"But what about our duties as this and that?" She asked.

"We can handle them 'til we worked everything out." He answered.

**_OWARI_**


End file.
